Origami
by fadedillusion101
Summary: Origami is an intricate and different art that always amazed Bubbles. What baffled her was that her counterpart knew how to do origami; she never would've thought he'd have the patience to do so. light blues, r


My best friend's... ex-boyfriend inspired me to write this, and he doesn't even know it. He can do origami, and I'm not talking the I-just-learned-how-to-fold-this-into-a-crane-on-Yo utube- origami. No, this is _origami_. Like, the real shit. Even though I want to kick him where the sun doesn't shine, I'll admit, the things he can make is pretty damn impressive.

Yeah, yeah, I don't own a damn thing. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Bubbles and Boomer (er, correction, actually both the 'puffs and 'ruffs) are five or six. I um...kind of want to do a follow-up on this. Maybe like, a greens one-shot about how shit went down in this one (Origami) and what went on afterwards... I won't be doing a reds, however. I have too many fics planned that are Brick and Blossom, and it gets boring when I write the same pairing over and over again.

* * *

**Origami**

* * *

Bubbles hummed quietly to herself as she scribbled away on a coloring page. The half-colored flower beamed up at the effervescent blue 'puff, the neatly colored canary-hued sun isolated in the corner of the page. Her dainty feet barely brushed the linoleum below her as she softly rocked to the beat she sung. Her powder blue eyes crossed the page in a frenzy, and golden strands of hair loosening from her ringlets tickled her cheekbones like feathers. The blue clad giggled and set down the periwinkle crayon with its companions, some dull, some sharp, and unlucky others that were snapped in two, the color of the wax surrounding it in a dust. She examined the frantically colored paper before her and grinned, exposing her missing tooth to the world, well, to the merry kindergarteners trotting around her with various toys and costumes.

Her cerulean plastic chair screeched loudly as she jolted to her feet, "Oh, Ms. Keane!" Bubbles shrieked in a sing-song voice. Nearly the entire the class cringed at her pitch, but resumed playing among themselves once the short, bubbly blonde jumped to her teacher's desk. "I finished my picture for you," she said with a toothy smile.

"Aw, Bubbles! It's lovely!" The ebony-haired teacher cooed, gently taking the gift from the girl's little hands. Bubbles lightly frowned, but it went unnoticed by the excited teacher. She had colored the picture to post it up in her and the girls' room, along with the other pages of unicorns and beaches and the occasional hand-drawn dinosaur by Buttercup. Blossom tended to read often, keeping her books stacked neatly in a pile, while Buttercup zoomed around the house with race cars and Tonka trucks, so Bubbles never really had anyone to color with unless she begged her siblings. The blue 'puff shook her head and focused on the woman in front of her, who was examining the picture with soft robin-egg eyes. Ms. Keane didn't seem really happy earlier, Bubbles could tell. It wasn't that hard, for the woman had a blotchy face and sullen eyes all morning. So instead of being greedy, she had planned all day during alphabet recitals and math problems that she would draw her a picture. Bubbles' heart swelled at her teacher's ecstatic face.

"I'll pin it up right-" Ms. Keane tacked it to a corkboard, "-here." She smiled and thanked Bubbles warmly, and with that, the blue 'puff zipped off in a sky blue flash to clean up her supplies at the table. As she sorted the crayons into color-coded piles before packing them in like sardines, she heard an ear-piercing shriek from the corner, and she had turned to see Brick taunting Blossom. He had slipped her ribbon from around her pumpkin-colored ponytail, and now held it above his head as they hovered above the ground. Her pink-eyed sister glared, setting down her book and launching herself at her counterpart to retrieve her bow. Brick smirked and streaked away, leaving a familiar red trail behind him, the same color as his baseball cap and blood-red eyes. ("Give it back!" Blossom screeched).

Bubbles eyes carefully watched them, seeing how they dodged every obstacle in sight with ease while their classmates hooted and laughed below them. A particularly loud cackle was heard from a kid in a Spider-Man costume, his voice raspy and obnoxious. Her raven-haired sister across the room stood up slowly and looked at the kid with a baffled expression, stunned by his idiocy, "Guys, guys!" He nudged a brunette in a black shirt and identical twins playing with action figures. "Look at 'dat!" Spider-Man pointed at the ceiling, indicating to his brother and Blossom. ("What? Brick and Blossom?" They simultaneously asked). "No, you dumb-ees. That big bug on the wall!" Spider-Man nodded, his emotions hidden behind the mask, but Bubbles knew he was fascinated at the cockroach crawling above them.

Buttercup scoffed and chucked a racecar at Spider-Man, and she watched with a smug grin and a proud twinkle in her eye as it clocked him in the head with a thud and bounced to the carpeted floor. Bubbles covered her mouth to hide the hint of the smile that appeared. Spider-Man whipped off his face mask, revealing a young boy with emerald orbs and obsidian spikes, "What was that for?" He whined.

"Stop being such an idiot," Buttercup rolled her Peridot eyes. Ms. Keane had hurried over and examined Butch's injury, which had already healed in the minute it took her to shuffle over. Buttercup crossed her arms as Ms. Keane scolded her, tempted to yawn at the warnings and threats because she heard them every week. When the teacher returned, Buttercup stuck her tongue out at Butch, who casually waved and dramatically pulled on the face mask again, pointing at her with the intend of a warning.

The Rowdyruff Boys had come to Pokey Oaks kindergarten halfway through the year, and surprisingly, weren't there to cause trouble. Mojo Jojo had walked them in, standing as tall as he could as he knocked on the door of Ms. Keane's room. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles jolted to action at the sight of them, their hands and eyes already glowing their respective colors. But Mojo insisted that they were there to learn, and that they would be on their best behavior. Ms. Keane hesitantly obliged to the monkey's request, and ever since, the boys had come every day.

Bubbles glanced across the room at her counterpart. Boomer sat hunched over on a rickety yellow chair, piles of colored paper by his side as he folded a pink sheet intricately. His azure irises came up from his work to quickly scan the room, and he barely noticed the pink and red streaks whizzing just above the golden hairs on his head. Boomer locked eyes with Bubbles for a moment, and with a light blush, fixated his eyes back on his project. She shook her head and walked over, sitting delicately in the seat across from him. Bubbles folded her hands and rested her chin on her fingers, "Whatcha doin'?" She asked.

"Oh, uh...stuff?" Boomer awkwardly replied with a scratch of his neck. His didn't even sound like he was sure of himself. Bubbles rolled her eyes. The blue 'ruff returned to folding the rosy sheet, shoving his other creations to the side. Her eyes widened and she zipped into the seat beside him.

"Origami?" Bubbles squealed. "You can do origami?" She leaned across him and grabbed a hold of a paper fox with an ivory belly and oversized ears, a copper shade paper playing the role of his fur. Her hand bumped into his.

"Some," he shrugged. "It's not much," Boomer owly blinked. He tossed aside the finished product of a pink flower, and his counterpart's hand shot across the table to take it. She examined it and grinned, tucking it behind his ears with a light titter, her fingers numbly brushing his cheeks as she pulled away. He blushed and gently pulled it out of his wispy hair. Boomer placed the flower in front of her as he grabbed a fresh sheet of yellow-ish paper.

"What are you making now?" Bubbles chirped.

Boomer cracked his knuckles, the crunching sound leaving Bubbles with a twisted expression and a shudder. "Uh, maybe an elephant, or an owl...I guess." He cleared his throat.

"An owl, hm?" Bubbles tapped the table. "Can you show me how to make one?" Her sky blue eyes were filled with joy, the strands towards the center transforming into a very light and odd color violet. Nonetheless, her eyes were beautiful, and they captivated Boomer, even if he was only five and there was no such thing as admiration at his age; only cooties. His eyes flickered to the light blue paper at the bottom of the stack beside him, and then they fixated on the nine origami animals and flowers at the edge of the table. Boomer handed her the blue sheet and she squealed softly, settling herself on her knees in the seat as he scooted closer, ignoring the possibility that she had cooties and trying to steer his mind away from the strong smell of honey and roses. "I think owls are cute," she informed. "I just wanna pick one up and bring it home and hug it a lot and name it Mr. Snugglemuffin." She smiled and hugged herself.  
Boomer shook his head, mind-blown at the fact that she can like an animal that keeps him up at night, hooing annoyingly with the concealment of trees. "Well," he started, his high voice whispering to her. "You fold it in half like this..." He demonstrated.

Bubbles hated origami. Well, she hated it when she was the one making the paper-art. After several minutes of mimicking Boomer, she became frustrated with the owl. Boomer's looked so perfect and original, while her's look more like a crumpled wad of paper. She had crossed her arms and pouted when Boomer corrected her for the second time, and she had shot him a death glare when he had chuckled. Her counterpart, who was currently working on a new origami piece, had a real talent for this kind of stuff. She was baffled by how patient he was. Earlier, Bubbles had slack-jawed at the sight of one of his more intricate ones, a vibrant bouquet of flowers. He even admitted it took him awhile to complete it.

"Boomer?" She asked.

"Hn?" He folded three corners of a green page in, and Bubbles let him finish the origami frog before continuing.

"How did you learn this?" Bubbles cocked an eyebrow.

Boomer shrugged, "I dunno. I was bored one day, so I found the coolest looking book in the library, and it happened to be one that taught you origami."

"That's cool," Bubbles smiled. "I wish I could do origami. Or at least have _some _cool talent. Like how Buttercup can curl her tongue," she glanced at her green sister, who was busy knocking down a tower of letter blocks in a dinosaur suit, roaring obnoxiously all the while. Butch had joined her in the act, tossing toy food at her while their friends cackled like mad men. Blossom and Brick were in the corner again, reading the text of dog-eared books. He had given her ribbon back when Bubbles was literally tearing her hair out.

She sighed and stuck out her tongue, "Fee?"

Boomer tried, "Well, if it makes you feel better, I can't do it either. But I can do this," he touched the tip of his nose with his tongue, wiping off the saliva with a frown as Bubbles continued to frown.

"Yeah, but you can do origami," she stomped.

"True, but I can't color like you can," Boomer pointed out. He held up his finger and reached across the table to grab a Ninja Turtle folder, whipping out a few papers and showing them to Bubbles. "See those? They're horrible. I try to stay inside the lines like Brick tells me to do, but my hand starts to shake, so..."

Bubbles stifled a laugh at the drawings. "They're fine. I mean, you should've colored over here a bit more, by the giraffe's feet. It's funny that you colored almost everything but the giraffe itself."

He blushed and gently pried it from her hands, tucking it back into the folder and turning to her. Bubbles was flipping through a folder of her own, a glittery and unicorn-print folder Boomer cringed at. The blue clad girl pulled out a select few of her colorings and handed them to Boomer. "Here, you can have them," she grinned sheepishly. Boomer's bigger hand reached out to take them. Her hand shot across the table and snatched the owl he made, "But I have this. And these," she took the single rose and frog. "Wait, can have that one, too?" She pointed at the bouquet of orchids. He nodded and smiled at the beautiful colorings in hand, already picturing them taped to his walls at home. Boomer nodded and nudged the bouquet towards her. She gasped sharply and beamed. "Thanks, Boomer!" Bubbles threw her arms around his neck tightly, the bouquet still in hold as she squeezed the life out of him.

Bubbles streaked across the room to fetch a few items from the cabinet, returning with a variety of glitter, a glue stick, and googly eyes. Boomer raised an eyebrow at her, "What? I've got to decorate them!"

**-FadedIllusion101 :x**


End file.
